clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bman2007Jazz
Welcome to Bman's Talk Page! ''' '''Archives Archive 1 • Archive 2 • Archive 3 • Current 5th Archive! Woot! Start the party! It's my 5th Talk Page Archive!!! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 00:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Yaay! I'm terrible at making awards, so thank you so much! Also, thanks for fixing my captions :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 12:22, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Requests Please fill out this chart with your opinions (yes or no and why) for each candidate under the column with your username. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 14:09, June 27, 2011 (UTC) OH NO! 1 mean 2 to yong 3 sucks at spelling! 4 autistic 5 bulling 6 failure i suck! t That is what Tracotaper said! Noo! We have to get him back! I wish he would just understand that people can't just be an Admin because they want to. :( [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 17:51, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :D You deserve this :D The Plush 00:47, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Omarhopper is vandalising again!Terler New Admin Cooldude has all yes votes! :D What do you think? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 01:06, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey Bman. When something comes up, can you notify me. I mean, when the admins promote somebody, or soething like that, because nobody seems to do that. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 22:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Pics Hey Bman, Ive been doing my best on uploading new pic for the wiki, And Calso working hard on editing pages as best as I can. As a new user of Cp Wikia I still have much to learn, But I am sure that I can make CP Wikia the best wikia there is. I would love to one day become an admin and further continue to help this wiki with just the people this wikia needs side by side. If you need a new pic then you know who to call ;) ~Kendzo Wanna Meet On Club Penguin? I'm On Hypthermia At The Iceberg. I'm Jammasterd 15:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Monthly? Hey Bman. I read the community corner thingy, and I noticed that you said "this Julys edition to the wall of fame". Does that mean that it's monthly now? Because the Wall of Fame isn't a monthly thing. That's why we have PotM. The WoF is only for members who have been a REALLY big help to this wiki, such as V-rex, for founding the wiki. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 03:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey Bman, I will chat with you at your website.Now what's the name? Terler (Talk) The lake is awesome! O_O You're back? Did Awesome already unblock you? Why did he do that anyways. Also, I know what you meant for the WoF. That's why i'm confused. We can't add one user each month to the WoF. As I said, that's why we have PotM. I know i'm repeating myself, and I'm sorry, but I need you to understand. The Wof is for Extrordinary users that have been here for a looong time and made extrodinary edits to make the wiki better, such as Tigernose, LordMaster96, and Hat Pop to name a few. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 18:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC) You can unblock urself? Awesome! Also, what's the CPDB chat, and how do you get to it? [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 19:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) IRC Please get on the IRC. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 16:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC) How can I get to this Wiki's chat?Terler (Talk) Hot Shot, Get ready for Adventure crazy things! Top Contributors? Before the skin was changed, there was a section on the Main Page called Top Contributors. It showed the users with the most edits in that week. I think we should bring back that feature. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 19:10, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Dates/TC As in fixed, do you by chance mean fixed in place? My join date says I joined on June 29. About the Top Contributor, I'm not sure... I'll look. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 12:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Dates Fixed! The dates of our joining the wiki have been fixed! Or at least yours has. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 13:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Bonjour! Ayez de grandes vacances et un quart heureux de juillet ! - Pin de crevette Question Hi Bman. How do you get to the community corner? [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 21:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Message Hey Bman. Could you go to the new wiki? I was just asking because I sent you a message there. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 22:14, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Happy65 Messages You may want to use my vandalism patrol . Just copy and paste if you do want it . Happy65 A thought I was talking with Happy65, and he had 2 ideas to improve the wiki. Here they are: 1. Create something called Project:Stamp, an organized project to improve all of the stamp articles. 2. he also thought that this wiki needs another bureaucrat. What do you think? --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 14:55, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Burecrat or Admin Hello , Please can i become an admin or burecrat . There is only 3 burecrats and i feel there should another burecrat . Happy65 Bad Contributor The Contributor with the IP 75.109.168.59 vandalized the Club Penguin page. I reverted it, but he probably will do it again. Please ban him. Star kirby12 03:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin can i be an admin . Happy65 Penguin of the month I nominate The Plush. Happy65 Welcome back! Hey Bman! Did you have an awesome vacation? I'm seeing Harry Potter today. :) I hope it's good! Well.... Not much more to say. Welcome back! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 17:47, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Things That Have Changed 1. The Adventure Party! Woot! It's really fun. They took "scavenger hunt" to a whole new level and you can earn like seven pins on it! 2. LOTS of new Beta Team stuff. 3. The Admin team dwindled down to us and Awesome335. 4. I changed "new messages" to "a postcard!" 5. From now on, the Community Corner will be Mascot-themed. Check it out! So instead of us writing, the Mascots will. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 19:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: New Things )': I thought the postcard thing was clever :( What do you get on Club Penguin? A postcard. Not a message... [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 22:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Vote :) Message Well, sorry to say this, but that would kind of be pointless. The only reason I changed it is because in Club Penguin you get postcards. In Harry Potter they get "owls" so they changed their message to "You have an owl!" I just wanted it to relate more to CP. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 18:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Unblocking Chill This was not just a change of heart. I decided that he should not be banned just because he was loyal to the other wiki, because that would be abusing my powers. He did not try to force me to move, nor force me to unblock him. I did it of my own free will. Though he might not deserve adminship, he does not deserve to be permanently banned from this wiki. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 19:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Unblocking Chill He served 2 weeks of "jail time" previously. He has earned his lesson, and I trust that he will not commit a mistake such as this in the future. Please try to look at this from my perspective, the perspective of a user who has known Chill for almost a year. He is a good user at heart, but people sometimes make poor choices. I believe that Chill's vandalism was a poor choice, and he assured me that he will not do such a thing again. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 21:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Thanks Bman. :) I was thinking that Awesome, you, and I should get on Club Penguin and make a video. I think it would just be fun to make a spy video or something together. :) Do you have Hypercam? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 22:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Old Admins Hey Bman, what do you think about the old admins? I mean, they haven't been active for such a long time, and LordMaster96 said himself that Admins are demoted after two weeks of inactivity. What do you think? Since the old admins hate this wiki so much, I don't think they should have the Admin right on this wiki anymore. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 20:38, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ok i hope you don't get affected by the storm im scared if ummm don't make it i hope you do well mah secret is ' '( DA CHEEZE)' ' bwahahahaha! ' 18:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Old Admins and Storm Hey Bman! You're right. I think we should put off demotion until further thought... About the storm, you may have experience with hurricanes (with living in Texas for a year). Since I've lived there my whole life, I know hurricanes like... something I know really well. :) We've never evacuated and we're fine. The major ones I remember are Rita, Katrina, and Ike among lots of smaller ones... It's actually really fun- I got two weeks off of school because nobody had electricity! :) Don't worry. [[User:ShrimpPin|ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 19:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Emily Oh, okay. :) During Ike, we had a huge tornado come right down our street- it did a lot of damage but I had fun. :) I've been in hurricanes, tornadoes, and snow (OH MY GOSH!!!). [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 00:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Badges Do you think we should make badges? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 16:13, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to interupt ,but wikia has a badge dashboard already . If you contact them you might be able to get it on this wiki Happy65 Vandalism Hey Bman! I really need you and Awesome to help me! In the past two days, there have been LEVEL 87 VANDALISM ATTACKS (:P I just made that level up)!! Yesterday, LordMaster96, ClubPenguinMaster, and I had to stop twenty accounts. We blocked shrimppins, shrimppin 1, shrimppin 2, shrimppin 3, shrimppin 4, shrimppin 10, shrimppin 11, shrimppin 23, shrimppin 24, shrimppin 25, shrimppin 26, shrimppin 27, shrimppin28, shrimppin 29, tracotaper1, tracotaper 1, tracotaper 2, tracotaper 3, Bob6, and Bob5. It was one person who was evading our blocks and vandalizing. He was making accounts faster than we could undo the edits and block him! Finally we had to interrupt a Wikia IRC chat to get them to help. Today, we've had CensusX and three other users (whose names I forgot) vandalizing and cursing on various pages. I wanted to know how long we should block them. I say for at least a year. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 18:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC)